


Superhero Fight Club 3.0

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superhero Fight Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: The last thing Cisco remembers is going out for karaoke with Cait and Iris, and then...nothing.A modulated voice startles him out of his thoughts.“If you don’t know why you’re here, you’re about to find out.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write this after seeing the fight club trailer today
> 
> check me out on [tumblr](http://st4rlabsforever.tumblr.com)

Cisco opens his eyes and blinks. Once, twice, and that’s definitely not his imagination. It’s freaking _dark_ in here, and holy crap, his neck feels like someone’s wrung it out like a dishrag.

What the hell.

He tries to move his arms, but the _clack clack_ of metal on metal reverberates through his skull like a gong in a concert hall, so it takes him far longer than it probably should to figure out that he’s….chained? Handcuffed to the chair he’s sitting in, definitely.

The last thing he remembers is going out for karaoke with Cait and Iris.

A modulated voice startles him out of his thoughts.

“If you don’t know why you’re here, you’re about to find out.”

The cloth is suddenly ripped off his head, and Cisco groans, partly because even the dim lighting is too much for his splitting headache, but mostly because _seriously?_

“For real?” he asks.

Oliver goddamn Queen only stares at him with a raised eyebrow, so Cisco turns to Barry instead. “Seriously, dude?”

And Barry at least has the grace to look sheepish. “Sorry! I tried to tell him this part wasn’t necessary, but he wouldn’t listen,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s tradition,” Oliver grumbles.

“Tr-tradition?! You shot me with a tranq dart! I’m not made of steel.”

“A-anyway!” Barry cuts in and steps in front of Cisco. “Welcome to superhero fight club!” He’s even bouncing from foot to foot, fidgeting with restless energy like an eager puppy, dopey grin on full display.

Cisco just stares, wonders if the punchline to a joke is coming soon, but mostly just stares on account of thinking being too painful right now.

“What?” Barry asks. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Dude, there’s no way I’m joining your fight club.” Cisco’s got a perfectly healthy sense of self-preservation, _thank you very much_.

“Oh, come on. Please?” Barry pouts. “Tonight’s doubles night. Two on two. And I still need a partner.”

“Why can’t Oliver do it?” Surely, Barry must know that his chances of winning will plummet with Cisco on his team. Cisco’s the _tech guy_. Speed-enabling gadgetry and the occasional psychic assist are his fortes, not... _this_.

“He’s already with Diggle,” Barry says. Oliver shrugs, and checks his watch.

“Okay, but why me?”

Barry actually splutters. “What do you mean? You’re – you’re a hero, man! You go out in the field with me like, all the time now, and Central City loves you.”

“That’s fighting bank robbers and petty thieves. Crazed vigilantes beating the crap out of each other? No thanks.”

“But you _love_ the fight club.”

“I love building the fight club _tech_ ,” Cisco corrects. “And I love watching you idiots go at it. I don’t have a death wish.”

“ _Please?_ ” Barry pouts again. He lowers himself to his knees, places his hands over Cisco’s, and one-handedly pulls off his cowl, and – _come on_. With Barry’s face exposed, Cisco gets a full dose of the puppy dog eyes. Direct hit. It’s super effective. Cisco can already feel himself switching allegiances, because apparently there’s nowhere Barry will go – not even the Speed Force – where Cisco won’t follow.

“Come on,” Barry says, looking him straight in the eyes, earnest and eager. “You’ve been with me every step of the way, and I wouldn’t be where I am now if it wasn’t for you and your tech and just...being there for me.”

Cisco swallows.

“Remember when I said that we were all struck by lightning that day?”

It’s as vague a statement as any, and that conversation happened _three years ago_ now, but dammit if he doesn’t remember exactly what Barry’s talking about. Cisco nods slowly.

“I meant it. Together, there’s nothing we can’t do.”

“No offense,” Cisco says when his lips finally decide to start working again, “but that sounds like one of those speeches you give us when there’s a chance we might die.” Which. Cisco probably shouldn’t joke about that, since going against Supergirl and Superman at the same time might result in actual death, but oh well.

There’s no heat behind his words, and they both know it. Cisco grins, then Barry grins right back at him and claps him on the shoulder, then Oliver’s rolling his eyes and telling them to “get a move on already” like he’s pretending to not care.

Barry stands up. “Let’s get you suited up.”

Cisco starts to stand, then promptly falls right back on his ass thanks to the damn handcuffs. Zero points for eloquence. Thankfully, his partner is a guy who somehow manages to trip over his own two feet even with super speed.

“Wanna get me out of these?” He clinks the cuffs on the armrests for show.

But Barry looks distinctly unimpressed. “Really, bro?”

Oh. Right. He keeps forgetting he has actual, practical powers now. Or maybe it’s just the raging hangover.

Cisco phases his arms through the cuffs and makes a show of shaking out his wrists, much to Oliver’s consternation.

“What’s the point of having the cuffs if everyone’s going to break out of them?”

But Barry grins, blinding, and pulls him into a one-armed hug. “We’re gonna be great. I know it.”

Well. There’s no arguing with that.

*

(They knock out Oliver and Diggle in Round 1. Oliver is bitter about it for months afterward.)

*

((They somehow win the entire damn thing, much to Cisco’s shock. Barry just acts like it was in the cards for them all along, and Cisco has no idea how Barry can believe in them so absolutely.))

*

(((Hartley texts him a _“congrats on the win loser”_ that night, and Cisco definitely isn’t sure how to feel about that.)))


End file.
